The Girl Who Loves Eternally
by romance-junkie2006
Summary: Now that Naraku is defeated, InuYasha gathers the courage to tell Kagome that he wants her to stay with him...but his plans are shot when Eros, the Greek god of love, comes to claim her as his bride. How far will InuYasha go to keep her? CH. 4 UP! :D
1. Prologue: A Disgruntled God

Eros sat proudly in the throne in the palace of Mt. Olympus, looking at the mountain of gifts that sat before him for his birthday. Holding a goblet filled with the sweet nectar of the gods, the young deity watched as a scantily clad young woman danced for his entertainment, swiveling her hips and twirling her thick, chestnut hair. Eros was young. Eros was breathtakingly handsome. Eros was the powerful god of love. Eros was bored out of his damned mind.

With a grunt of frustration, Eros downed the rest of the nectar and stood up, rudely pushing aside the dancer as he left the throne to join the other gods in the ballroom. Even a simple onlooker would know that this was not a celebration of regular mortals for the gods and goddesses twirling to the music were radiant and too perfect. _Too perfect_, Eros thought moodily as he pushed past through the crowd. "Eros, there you are!" The young god tried not to leap up in alarm from the sudden booming voice behind him. Turning, he repressed an annoyed sigh as his "father" clapped him on his back, beaming happily. Without knowing it, the idiot slapped Eros' folded wings, causing a flash of pain to zip up the young god's spine. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Eros snapped, glaring up at the obnoxious god of war himself, Ares.

Ares had the sharp features of a warrior and the cowardly heart of a worm. Wearing his armor and brandishing his sword proudly, one wouldn't be able to tell that just one nick of a spear during battle and the almighty deity would run howling to Mt. Olympus where Zeus would look upon his son with disgust and disappointment. Deep in Eros' heart, he felt as though his grandfather's disappointment extended to him, also. In Zeus's eyes, Eros was nothing but a troublemaker, just like his father. _And I'm sure that being the product of an affair doesn't really help much, either_, Eros thought darkly.

"Embarrassing you, am I?" Ares sneered, trying not to pout like the child he inwardly was. "Well, I guess a certain son of mine wouldn't like to see what I have for him for his birthday then, hm?"

"Let me see then," Eros said, holding out his hand. One thing that Eros _did_ inherit from his father was his greed.

Happy that he was finally being indulged, Ares smiled happily and produced a shiny brass shield from behind his back, handing it over to his flabbergasted son. "Wha-what is this?" Eros demanded, looking over the offensive object that he held in his hand. "Fool," Ares scoffed, "you know full well what this is. I hear that there shall be a war off by Thebes. We can even try it out today if it pleases you." Wordlessly, Eros shoved the shield back at his father, whirling around indignantly and heading off in the other direction, ignoring Ares' incoherent sputtering. _Will the fool never give up? _Eros wondered as he wandered aimlessly through the mass of happy celebrants. It was no secret to Eros that his father would much rather have his talents used in mindless battle than the love affairs of the mortals.

_But what good am I in the battlefield? The ignorant idiot doesn't even realize how much a battle the mortal heart is_, Eros thought, not even realizing how his dramatic fervor made him sound like the very same man he scoffed. Off to the side of the ballroom, the muses were watching the gloomy god circle the ballroom, talking amongst themselves in hushed tones. "What could be wrong with my Eros?" Erato, the muse of romantic poetry, sighed, shaking her head of cascading curls in dismay. "He has not once glanced in my direction during the party. Usually he is by my side, flirting with me." The other muses tried to disguise their annoyance as Erato clasped her hands dramatically at her breasts, following Eros with her wide, sapphire eyes.

"You mean he isn't taking your blatant advances where you practically throw your robes at him like the harlot you are," Thalia, the muse of comedy, piped up dryly.

"Harlot? Hold your tongue, Thalia! Can you not see that precious boy is in pain? O, the trials he must go through helping mortals in their quests for love but not being able to indulge himself in the feeling. Let my love be the balm that will heal his wounds and let not pain consume him but the fiery burn of my passion!"

Once Erato was done with her declaration, she turned to see that the other muses glaring at her. "O, if only I could find a volcano where I can throw you in so you might enjoy those 'fires of passion' that you enjoy speaking of so much!" Thalia mocked, clasping her hands as Erato did, causing the other muses to break out in laughter.

"Enough!" Erato cried, lunging over to clasp tightly onto Thalia's hair. "Miserable whore!" Thalia roared, reaching over and grabbing onto a hank of Erato's curly locks.

Unaware of the drama that he had caused, Eros finally reached his mother who was dining at the table with the other gods. As usual, Aphrodite looked incredibly beautiful, with unbelievably long curls so yellow they appeared to be kissed by the moon. Her blues eyes had the ability to captivate a man's soul and make him willing to die for her – Eros should know, it's happened before – and a curvaceous body that was clothed in a robe that seemed to flow like water. Little did anyone besides Eros know that behind this seemingly fragile beauty was a mind sharp enough to manipulate any man in any situation. As it was Aphrodite sat at the table by her husband, Hephaestus, one of the only ugly gods in Mt. Olympus. Aphrodite always moaned to her son about her cruel fate of being married to a homely man. Even though Aphrodite was ashamed of her union with Hephaestus, Eros loved the man for taking him as if he were his own son. Looking utterly miserable at her spouse's side, the goddess of love's face brightened once she spotted her son as it always does.

"My son," she called, holding out her hand, "are you having a good time?" Eros nodded and took his mother's hand, knowing it was useless to tell his mother the truth. She would just dramatize the situation and make it ten times worse. "I'm glad," Eros's mother gushed. "Once the celebration is over, I will give you the present that I have for you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Nodding again, Eros walked away aimlessly and Aphrodite's expression dulled into one of misery again.

Leaving the party behind, Eros walked out into the garden, the milky moon spreading a calming light throughout the area. Several nymphs went into hiding once he came out, dimming their glowing lights. Sighing, Eros sat down on a stone bench, glancing down at his scandals. _I have everything going for me_, he thought, gripping the edge of the stone bench. _So why aren't I happy?_ "Because you long for her," a raspy voice sounded behind him and Eros sprang up, wings spread in case he needed to take flight. "Who's there?" he called out, trying to sound brave.

"A guest coming to wish you happy birthday," the croaky voice called out and a figure stepped out from the shadows. The intruder wore a coarse, black cloak keeping everything out of sight except for a gnarled hand that clasped onto a cane. Taking small steps forward, the elderly woman walked toward the suspicious god, the silence suspending between them thick with distrust and expectations. "Are you the Oracle?" Eros questioned, eyeing the withered figure with narrowed eyes. "I am," the woman said, her voice dry as dust in the wind. "And I know what can make you happy."

At those words, Eros's heart foolishly leapt with joy because the Oracle was never wrong with her predictions. "Or should I say who," this time, there was a slyness in the Oracle's tone as she spoke those words. But Eros was too focused on the prospect of being happy. "I know you desire to be loved, as you helped many other mortals to love. And you will find such love in The Girl Who Loves Eternally. Only she will have a heart big enough to love a god such as you for all of eternity." _A girl who will love me for all eternity_, Eros thought wistfully and unknowingly fisted his hands with his yearning. _With her I will be happy, finally happy_.

"Where can I find her?" Eros commanded, slightly embarrassed by his childishly eager tone. "Tell me!"

"I cannot tell you exactly where you can find her, but I can show you the path," the Oracle said enigmatically.

"Then show me the path and I will find her myself, even if I have to wait for centuries for her." When Eros said this, he can sense the Oracle's smile, even though her face was enshrouded with darkness. "Then come with me to the lake." The Oracle turned her back and led the eager god into the darkness, slowly climbing a hill with a resolve that even Eros could respect. On the other side of the hill was the lake, its still water only disrupted by ripples in the water. The crone hobbled to the shore, heedless of the hem of her cloak getting wet. With the same carelessness, Eros followed her to the shore, watching in awe as the Oracle raised a wrinkled hand to the sky and lifting her cane with the other.

A disturbance began to stir in the air and Eros shivered as a slight breeze blew at his robes. Without a word, the elderly woman struck the water with her cane, causing the water to tremble supernaturally. The water began to brighten with an almost holy light and in the light shapes began to take form. As Eros watched with hitched breath, a scene began to take form before him. A village filled with strangely dressed people. Women were roaming around carrying jugs of water while men were working in fields, laughing with each other.

"I don't understand," Eros stated. "Where is this strange place?"

"This is a foreign land far from here," the Oracle replied coolly. "In this land, you will find your path to The Girl Who Loves Eternally."

Her words caused an excitement to bloom in Eros's heart. Thoughts of happiness in his mind, the youthful god leaned forward and watched the village with a keener interest. _I will find her here_, Eros thought and foolishly reached out and touched the water with the tips of his fingers, causing the water to ripple. "Careful fool," the Oracle warned, her voice snapping with anger. "Do not touch the image or the repercussions will be grave." Eros nodded absentmindedly, still searching through the strange crowd of villagers for a girl who could be his. _Mine._ "So, is she there now?" Eros asked the Oracle, smiling. But when he turned his head he saw that the woman was already gone. Turning back to the water, Eros gazed into the water, his hungry gaze searching. _I'll wait, no matter how long it takes._

The Oracle made her way through the garden, her old body protesting. _Oh, to be young again_, the crone thought longingly as she marched on. "Witch," a young voice called out, and the old woman wasn't surprised. She was, after all, the Oracle. "What is it that you want, Anaya?" The ancient woman asked wearily and her apprentice stepped forward. At first glance, anyone would mistake Anaya for a slender boy with her shorn hair and angular face. This was exactly what Anaya's aim was, of course. "Why did you meddle with that boy's affairs? I know as well as you that making him go there will disrupt the strands of Fate."

"Those old hags?" the Oracle snorted. "They will not interfere. Besides, they owe me a favor. Once this boy goes to the Land of Rice, he will see all that he needs to see." Anaya crossed her arms, staring down her mentor. "What exactly do you have planned, woman?" Inside her cloak, the Oracle smiled and continued on, trudging off home with a very confused Anaya following behind.

Eros didn't know how long he sat there, staring hopefully into the lives of these foreigners. But what he did know was that he knew the schedule of these people by now and was growing weary. "Where are you?" Eros asked, sighing fretfully. Suddenly the villagers began to ripple with a nervousness that caught the god's attention. The crowds parted and the strangest creature he had ever seen began to walk through. A young-looking boy was walking through the crowd slowly, his arms tucked into the sleeves of his robes and his long, snow-white hair swinging with each of his steps. But most incredibly were the pair of dog ears that sat perched on his crown, twitching occasionally.

The strange villagers seemed to be amazed by him also, giving him a wide path and staying out of his way. _Is he royalty?_ Eros wondered and soon his thoughts quieted completely. Because suddenly a young girl stepped from behind the creature and walked by his side, her raven hair bouncing as she eyed the villagers curiously in return. She was slim and wore the strangest green-and-white robe he had ever seen. The hem of her robe stopped astonishingly short, showing off her legs as she walked proudly, as if not noticing her strange attire. Eros's heart fluttered in his chest. _Is she the one? Will she be the one who will love me for eternity?_ Suddenly the breathless deity noticed that the girl carried a bow with her and a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back.

_A woman who knows archery, _Eros thought happily and thought of his own arrows. Already thoughts of practicing shooting with this girl were forming in the fanciful boy's head. He would take her under the moonlight, laughing at each other's mistakes before he took her in his arms…._She _has _to be the one, _Eros thought eagerly and was gripped with the sudden need to touch her, his mystery girl. Completely forgetting the old woman's warning, Eros reached his hand out to touch the image of the walking girl. His eyes brightened with happiness, Eros plunged his hand into the crystalline depth of the water.


	2. Chapter 1: A Hanyou's Wish

**A/N: Thanks soooo much to yinasuka, stephanie (Hey, my name is Stephanie, too hugs), Bethany, MyInuYashaObsession, The Spiked Dragon, and Nitchu Mikata for your reviews. They helped me get over my writer's block caused by my bio exam (GRRR...be gone, amino acids!) and I would've updated sooner but I was busy with studies and working at Starbucks. Sends all of you virtual Caramel Frappuccinos to make up for it Well, I made this chapter longer so...Onward to fluff and the consequence of Eros's actions!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Summer Dreams**_

_He knew that he didn't want her to go back to her world forever. He knew that he didn't want to lose her. He knew that he didn't want her to go _anywhere _without him. _

Mrs. Higurashi was perfectly aware of how difficult it was to be the mother of a teenage daughter who traveled through time. Even now, she stood in the backyard, hanging Kagome's school uniform which had been covered in blood from battles that her daughter didn't really elaborate on. But deep in her heart, Mrs. Higurashi knew that she was proud of her daughter because she was growing stronger each day. _Besides,_ Mrs. Higurashi thought as she smiled up at the Goshinboku, _Kagome has a good head on her shoulders._ Stepping into the shrine where the Higurashi family lived in, she was immediately bombarded by her son, Sota, who grabbed her arm excitedly.

"Mama," he exclaimed, his chocolate eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "InuYasha's here!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed at how thrilled Sota was that his hero was here. Standing in the kitchen, tapping the toaster curiously with his clawed finger, was InuYasha, the young half-demon who traveled with her daughter 500 years in the past. As he was bent over with his amber eyes staring at the toaster inquisitively, the dog demon in his blood was very apparent. Standing there in his red robes, egg-white hair tumbling down his back, and furry white dog ears sitting on his head, it was hard for Mrs. Higurashi not to smile and think of how out of place the boy was.

Truth be told, even though Mrs. Higurashi was sure that her daughter could hold her own and make the right decisions, the fact that Kagome traveled with InuYasha comforted her because she knew subconsciously that the young half-demon would protect her daughter with all he had. "Hello, InuYasha, I'm glad you came to visit," Mrs. Higurashi greeted, putting down the basket that held the laundry.

"Hey," InuYasha said, finally turning away slowly from the toaster as if it were the most fascinating object he'd ever seen. Mrs. Higurashi didn't blame him. He was, after all, from the Feudal Era. "Where's Kagome? I've been waiting for her for _four_ days."

Running into the kitchen, Sota grabbed the sleeve of InuYasha's robe, looking up at his idol with bright eyes. "Kagome went out with her friends to watch some new action movie that came out. She said I couldn't go," Sota paused to frown but then brightened up again, "but she left a long time ago and I bet she'll be here soon. But you don't have to leave when she gets here. Mama's making dinner and it's going to be really good, right?" Sota turned to his mother, pleading with his eyes to let InuYasha stay for dinner.

Smiling, Mrs. Higurashi answered, "Of course it's going to be good. I'll make that steak you liked before."

At these words, InuYasha's ears twitched happily and his eyes sparked with interest. "OK, I'll stay 'til after I eat," InuYasha stated and Sota excitedly pulled the confused hanyou to the living room, excitedly telling his champion that he got a new video game that they could both play. "What is this ruckus I hear while I'm trying to meditate?" a male voice called out, and Grandpa stepped into the kitchen, eyeing his daughter questioningly.

"InuYasha's here," Mrs. Higurashi explained, turning away to get the meat out of the freezer.

"Oh, maybe I can be able to try my new sutras on him!" Pulling out said sutras out with excitement, Grandpa bounded into the living room and Mrs. Higurashi heard Sota yelling at his grandfather to stop and InuYasha growling angrily. Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi took out the steak, not concerned with what is going on in the living room. _It's not like Grandpa's sutras do anything anyway_, she thought jovially and began cooking dinner.

The sun had already set and Mrs. Higurashi was nearly done with dinner by the time the front door opened and she heard her daughter yelling out her goodbyes to her friends. Wiping her hands, Mrs. Higurashi went out into the hall where she saw her daughter taking off her sleek spiky heels at the entryway before stepping into the house. Her raven locks reaching past her shoulder blades and her blue sundress fluttering from the breeze from the door that Kagome left open, Mrs. Higurashi's daughter was a lovely girl indeed. Before Mrs. Higurashi could blink, InuYasha was charging out of the living room, his frown not as severe as before.

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed, looking surprised at the hanyou's appearance. "What are you doing here? I was going to come back after the weekend was over."

Huffing proudly, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist lightly and began leading her down the hall. "Let's go. Just because we defeated Naraku don't mean that we get to rest. We still have to find his jewel shards."

_Wasn't he just about to stay for dinner?_ Mrs. Higurashi wondered with an amused smile At InuYasha's sudden impatience. Pulling her arm back, Kagome glared at the back of InuYasha's head. "It's nighttime, InuYasha, and I'd like to stay a little bit longer with my family. You can go back and I'll be there in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi watched the twosome and her smile broadened when Kagome turned pleading eyes toward her.

"Nope," InuYasha grunted, dragging Kagome toward the back door.

"InuYasha, don't make me say it," Kagome threatened and InuYasha's ears twitched nervously as he stopped and whipped around.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even come back at all," he snarled and Kagome crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because I'm the 'shard detector,' remember?" her daughter snapped, stepping forward angrily. "And because you need me to find the shards!"

"I don't need you," InuYasha shouted angrily. "And I only came because Shippo missed you!"

As the two began squabbling like a pair of hens, Sota came out of the living room to see what all the noise was about. "InuYasha," Sota called out, interrupting them, and the couple had the grace to blush when they realized that their faces were barely an inch away from each other. "You can stay tonight with me if you want. Sis is right about one thing: it is late. And since you're sleeping in my room you won't have to worry about Sis not coming back." While Kagome began to give Sota an earful for his 'right about one thing' comment, InuYasha's cheeks began to redden. "I wasn't worried about her coming back." InuYasha protested, his ears drooping meekly. _He missed her_, Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself, smiling at how sweet that was.

Completely unaware of the underlying meaning of InuYasha's visit, as usual, Kagome charged up the stairs to her room to change. "Oh, no, that wench isn't going to get the last word," InuYasha growled, charging after her. After an awkward silence, Mrs. Higurashi and her son began to laugh uproariously.

"Man," Sota gasped. "Even _I'm_ more mature than those two sometimes."

Shaking his head, Sota headed back into the living room to challenge his grandfather with his new fighting game, knowing full well that he would humiliate the old man. Standing in the hallway alone, Mrs. Higurashi allowed herself a private smile as she thought of the pair that just headed upstairs. _Those two are obviously crazy about each other_, she thought, heading back into the kitchen to finish dinner. _They'll figure that out one day._

Reaching over and pulling Kagome out of the well the next morning, InuYasha wasn't even aware of Shippo's presence until the small redheaded fox demon leapt into the air with an excited "Kagome!" before jumping into the young priestess's ready arms. "I've missed you _so_ much! InuYasha-" Shippo turned to glare at him with big, jade eyes. "-has been a real jerk to me. All I did was wonder if you were ever going to come back but then he yelled at me and hit me real hard!"

Turning to him, Kagome gave InuYasha a glare that would normally freeze the blood in his veins but he was too busy watching the little runt being cuddled to Kagome's chest with a not-so-mild sense of jealousy. _How come the brat always gets such a warm welcoming? It's not like _he _traveled down the well for her_, InuYasha wondered with a scowl. "Did you bring any candy?" Shippo questioned and his face brightened when Kagome nodded and began rifling through her bag before handing Shippo a stick with a bright red ball of candy on top – InuYasha couldn't really remember what Kagome called it – before she smiled up at InuYasha. The morning sun washed over her, bringing out a brown tinge to her midnight hair. Crouching down like that, with her eyes crackling with good nature and her cheeks flushed, she looked…

Flustered and finding it suddenly hard to breathe correctly, InuYasha turned around and began walking away from the well. "C'mon," he grumbled after clearing his throat. "The village where we need to go is further up north and we can make it in three days if we go now."

Standing, Kagome heaved out a sigh of exasperation. "I just got here, InuYasha. Can't I at least say hi to Kaede?"

Whipping around, InuYasha was about to protest only to see that she was already walking towards the village. "Hey, wench," InuYasha yelled out, shaking his fist petulantly in her direction. "You better not get into trouble and get back here soon!"

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome nodded in agreement before going into the thick stretch of trees, Shippo perched happily on her shoulder. After watching her until she completely disappear into the forest, InuYasha grumbled to himself and leapt into the air to go to lay on one of the branches of the Goshinboku. His leg lazily draped over the edge and his hands clasped on his stomach, the bored half-demon watched as the leaves swayed with a summer breeze that didn't bring any relief from the heat. Before he could control himself, his thoughts turned to what they always seem to drift off to these days: how much longer he had with Kagome before she left him for good.

Each shard they gathered was a mixed blessing. Sure, InuYasha was happy to gain a shard from some bastard demon that would probably be no use to it anyway, but with each shard, the jewel became more complete and Kagome's reason for staying with him was beginning to lessen. The thought alone didn't bother him – OK, maybe a _little_ bit – but it was the thought of how much he'd come to need her. When the time came for her to go back to her world, InuYasha wasn't sure how he would be able to let her go. _Oh, if only my enemies could hear me now_, InuYasha thought, grinning coldly at the irony. _Being able to face off a son-of-a-bitch like Naraku with no fear but being terrified of having to say goodbye to one girl_.

Suddenly, Shippo burst out into the clearing, giggling happily and Kagome soon followed, chasing the little kit around the field and yelling at him playfully.

"Too slow, too slow," Shippo sang out when he jumped out of the reach of Kagome's grasping hands.

"I'll get you!" Kagome threatened, but her smile took any bite that her words might have had away.

The pair circled the tree on which InuYasha was laying a couple of times before Kagome abruptly stopped and tilted her head back to gaze up into the branches of the trees. "Come play with us, InuYasha," she invited, shielding her eyes in order to see a flash of red to indicate where InuYasha was resting. "It's fun!"

Afraid that she had noticed him staring at her shamelessly while she was running around, InuYasha grunted and turned to his side, effectively presenting his back to her. "Keh, yeah right," he snarled and looked over his shoulder to see Kagome shrug before turning and running to give chase again. But before she made it far, she tripped and fell onto her face. Sitting up quickly to see if she was hurt, InuYasha watched as Shippo carefully circled Kagome, asking anxiously if she was alright.

For a moment, Kagome just laid sprawled out against the ground, her face pressed firmly against the ground. Digging his claw into the bark of the tree, InuYasha prepared to leap down because the stupid wench wasn't _moving_…until he saw Kagome gingerly lift her head from the ground and start giggling. "Oops," she murmured, sitting up and dusting off her uniform. "Oh no, I got grass stains on it! Mama's going to _kill_ me!"

Satisfied that she was alright, InuYasha watched as Kagome fussed with her uniform and Shippo laughing with her. "Clumsy wench," InuYasha uttered under his breath but couldn't stop one side of his mouth from tilting upward into a half-smile. Shippo and Kagome spent the rest of the early morning playing around while InuYasha watched, trying not to smile at their antics. Claiming she needed a break, Kagome finally stopped, panting and smiling at an eager Shippo who still wanted to play. Going to where she had set her backpack earlier, Kagome sat against the tree while Shippo ran around joyfully, chasing the dragonflies that flittered across the clearing.

Her cheeks were flushed from her exercise and her hair was slightly damp and when she leaned her head back and looked up, her chocolate eyes connected with InuYasha's amber ones. Looking down nervously, InuYasha waited for Kagome to call out for him to come down but was strangely disappointed when she didn't and began rummaging through her bag before pulling out a long strip of cotton. Gathering her hair behind her, she began to try and tie it back from her face. But her fingers fumbled and her hair kept slipping out of the strap like liquid. Still Kagome tried to pull her hair back and tie the cotton string. When her efforts became quite pathetic, InuYasha sighed and jumped down in front of her, scowling to hide the fact that she needed him.

"Give me that," he grunted, grabbing the material from a very flustered Kagome.

"What are you doing, InuYasha?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping you! Can't you do _anything_ by yourself?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! In my time we have elastics-" Kagome began angrily but quieted herself when InuYasha quickly spun her around and began raking back her hair, gathering the mass of silky strands in his large hands.

As he ran his hands through her hair, he raked over a spot that make her shiver and sigh blissfully. "Uh…InuYasha?" she ventured, looking over her shoulder at him. "Hm?" he replied inarticulately, his face scrunched up in an adorable expression of concentration. _What would I do without this jerk_? She wondered and stopped that thought because it became too much.

_Can you do that again?_ Kagome asked inwardly but didn't have the courage to voice her wish.

"Uh, thank you," she stated lamely, smiling shakily.

Pausing, InuYasha blinked at her before securing the strap around her hair, effectively pulling it away from her face and neck. Sighing happily, Kagome stretched her legs out in front of her, gazing up at the sky. "My hair's gotten to be such a hassle lately," she murmured to herself but InuYasha looked at her curiously, his eyebrow cocked. "Well, I mean it's so _hot _and it would be easier to maintain if I cut it." Beside her, InuYasha pursed his lips in a frown.

"Don't cut it," he grumbled and Kagome's eyes widened.

Slightly shocked, Kagome whispered, "OK," before a companionable silence fell between them.

Off in the distance, Shippo was leaping into the air, trying to capture some unknown bug in his tiny hands to bring to show Kagome like he usually did – _great_ – and Kagome felt her heart ache for the kitsune.

"He misses Kirara and the others," Kagome stated softly.

"Keh, it's not like he can't just go and visit them at their home when he wants to," InuYasha replied, trying not to think about how much he missed them, as well. Perking up, Kagome looked over at him, confusing InuYasha with her mood swings. "We _can _visit them, can't we? Bet Sango's stomach grew since we last saw her."

Blushing slightly at the mention of a pregnant woman, InuYasha glanced away. Once they were able to defeat Naraku, Miroku and Sango married in a small ceremony where InuYasha just sat back and watched as everyone else made a big fuss over something that was so trivial and only lasted a few hours. But it was when the ceremony was being performed by Master Mushin and the couple received their rosary beads before clasping hands that InuYasha had glanced over at a sobbing Kagome – that girl was so _sensitive_ – and _knew_. He knew that he didn't want her to go back to her world forever. He knew that he didn't want to lose her. He knew that he didn't want her to go _anywhere_ without him.

"Don't you wish that things could stay just like this?" Kagome asked suddenly and InuYasha jumped at least twenty feet. _Was she reading my mind?_ InuYasha panicked, trying to slow his heartbeat.

"No," he choked out. "Where the hell did you get that stupid idea?"

Kagome frowned, hurt flickering in her eyes. "I was just saying it is nice out is all."

InuYasha instantly relaxed, elated that she didn't have a clue of his thoughts.

Blushing furiously at the close call, InuYasha turned his face away and they both sat there in a silence that was only broken by the occasional giggle from Shippo's direction. Besides him, InuYasha could hear Kagome yawning and his mind began to race when she wasn't speaking.

_Oh Gods, _InuYasha thought helplessly. _She _does _know what I'm thinking about. She's going to demand the truth. She's going to figure out everything. She's_…

InuYasha braved a glance in her direction and his left eye twitched with annoyance.

…_asleep, that lazy wench_!

Growling with annoyance, InuYasha scowled at her relaxed form but soon his face softened.

With her hair tied back, her face was more visible and her creamy skin exposed. Her head slightly tilted to the left, her neck was exposed and it took every ounce of InuYasha's strength not to give into the temptation of pressing his face against the sensitive spot and inhaling her scent until his lungs nearly burst. Red now blooming on his cheeks, he averted his eyes from the gentle rise and fall of her chest because he was _not _like that idiot monk, damn it! But he could look at her face all he wanted and still be better than Miroku.

So that's exactly what the love-struck half-demon did.

After an indefinable amount of time, Kagome began to murmur in her sleep and – InuYasha didn't know whether it was because he had done something incredible in his past life or if the gods were going to give him a fucking break for once – she shifted in her sleep and rested her head against his shoulder, placing a tiny hand on his hipbone. "Uh," InuYasha grunted with more than a little amount of surprise and could only gaze down at Kagome helplessly.

Whatever dreams were plaguing her left her with a slight, dreamy smile on her face and InuYasha could help but smile inwardly with her. She looked so childish and happy…was it possible for a girl to witness so much destruction like Kagome and still be so innocent? Who could imagine that the girl sleeping so soundly against him helped him defeat Naraku….

_Grasping his bleeding arm, InuYasha glared at Naraku, who seemed too cocky for his own damned good. "Ah, tired already?" Naraku mocked, his rust-colored eyes glittering with amusement. "You shut the hell up, bastard," InuYasha spat out, glancing over at Miroku, who had passed out from sucking up too many poisonous insects into his Wind Tunnel. Sango wasn't faring any better, having been driven to her knees and clutching her side with her face a painting of pain. That only left Kagome…where the hell _was_ she? _

_Naraku grinned, "Does your pathetic ways know no bounds? Battling me and only concerned for your friends. Ah, but I see that the young girl you travel with is missing! Shall we go off and find her?"_

_InuYasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga, growling ferociously. "You deal with _me_ now! She ain't got nothing to do with us, and if I hear that she's hurt-" _

_Naraku interrupted InuYasha's tirade with a cold chuckle. "Don't worry; once I have finished with you it will be quite easy to get your precious girl."_

"_DAMN YOU!" InuYasha roared and took to the air, gripping the Tetsusaiga with both hands before bringing it down on Naraku. _

"_InuYasha!" Kagome's voice reached him while he was in the middle of his attack. _

_Time seemed to stand still for the hanyou as he glanced over to see that Kagome was standing a few meters away, an arrow notched in her bow and a fierce expression on her face. InuYasha wasn't sure why Kagome always felt the need to yell his name out during battles. But maybe…just maybe…it was because she knew that by just knowing that she was there, she gave him another reason to fight for. _Kagome_, InuYasha thought while still suspended in the air,_ you're alright.

_Turning back to his quarry with a fierce scowl, InuYasha brought down his mighty sword with all that he had. Just as he was about to make contact with the fiend, Naraku erected a barrier with a smug smirk. _

"_Oh, no you don't!" Kagome shouted, releasing the arrow and the entire field lit up with the blinding light of her spiritual powers. The luminescent arrow connected with the barrier, cutting through the shield as though it were wet paper. _

"_What?" Naraku gasped, staring at the arrow with horror as it connected with his body. _

"_Don't you think I would pick up a thing or two in the two years I've been here?" Kagome taunted with a brash grin and InuYasha couldn't have felt any prouder of her._

"_InuYasha, what are you waiting for? Do it now!" Kagome shouted anxiously and with a determined nod, InuYasha raised his sword once more. _

_Kikyo's pale face entered his mind, her eyes filled with an eternal despair. _For Kikyo, who died trying to keep this world in peace…

_Miroku came next, his face twisted in pain while he exposed his Wind Tunnel for too long. _For Miroku, who deserves to live through this and avenge his forefathers…

_Next was Sango, who was weeping quietly as she gazed into the empty eyes of her younger brother, Kohaku, who didn't even recall their childhood together_. For Sango, who had to witness not only the slaughter of her villagers and family, but also her brother being strung along like a puppet in a trance that nearly caused him to kill her…

_For some reason, Koga's plight came to InuYasha's mind, also. Of the young wolf-demon prince looking at his slaughtered comrades with barely reigned rage…_ For Koga, who lost most of his tribe.

_Lastly, there was Kagome. Kagome, laughing. Kagome, looking at him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Kagome, crying for him. Kagome, smiling sweetly as she handed him a cup of ramen noodles. Kagome, lying injured in his arms after a tough battle. _For Kagome, so that she can be safe from all this danger.

"_You're finished, Naraku," InuYasha shouted, his face twisting in concentration and rage as he looked up at his enemy, whose body was already beginning to disintegrate from Kagome's attack. Clutched in his hands, Tetsusaiga pulsed with an energy that InuYasha never felt before and that's when the hanyou knew: today would be the day that ended it all. _

_With a mighty roar, InuYasha released the energy that was building in the sword, and a wave of energy that was brighter and much more encompassing than his ordinary Wind Scar unleashed, nearly blinding his sensitive eyes. But as the attack approached Naraku, all he could do was grin. "I accept death, half-breed," the rogue declared through the roar of the attack. "But do not think that I will be so foolish as to let the Shikon Jewel get into your dirty paws."_

_As InuYasha watched in horror, the inky-black, nearly full jewel was thrust from Naraku's chest and zipped across the sky only to disappear in the horizon. "And thus your suffering begins," Naraku grunted and closed his eyes and embraced the sweet oblivion of death as the attack washed over him, leaving behind nothing but the stinking scent of death._

"_Inu..Yasha?" Kagome ventured unsurely, approaching the crouched half-demon whose hair was hiding his expression. Straightening, InuYasha glanced over his shoulder and gave Kagome a reassuring smile before he fell forward, passing out in exhaustion…_

Kagome stirring in her sleep brought InuYasha out of his reverie and he absentmindedly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't in that desolate battlefield, facing off Naraku. He was here with Kagome, who was currently pressing her face against his neck.

"_Don't you wish that things could stay just like this?"_ Kagome's question echoed in his mind and he almost unintentionally pressed a hand against her back and pulled her closer to him.

_Yes…_

After looking to make sure that Shippo was a good distance away playing whatever stupid game he was playing, InuYasha pressed his nose against Kagome's thick hair, inhaling deeply periodically. _I want things to stay just like this._ He wanted to be buried in her scent and soon it invaded all his senses. Closing his eyes, he could pretend that Kagome wasn't from another world, that her place was by his side and that their relationship didn't have as many complications as it did. He could pretend that Kagome was _his_ and happy to be with him.

"You know, I like smelling Kagome's hair too," Shippo stated, standing in front of the unaware couple. "It helps me sleep at night."

With a comical yelp of alarm, InuYasha leapt to his feet, causing Kagome's head to hit the ground with a dull _thud_.

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes drowsily. "Wha-what happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Shippo piped up, grinning devilishly at InuYasha. "InuYasha's just embarrassed that I caught him-"

InuYasha interrupted the fox demon's tattling with a quick punch to the top of his head. "You shut up." InuYasha growled at the whimpering brat before turning to Kagome. "And you, get up. We're heading out. If we keep a good pace we can set camp at night and still be at the village in three days."

After much grumbling and a belated "sit" for hitting Shippo, the trio set off toward the north, walking along the path as the sun slowly began creeping towards the west and as they reached a village, streaks of pink were beginning to mar the perfect periwinkle of the summer sky. Upon seeing InuYasha, they murmured amongst themselves, giving the half-demon a much wider path than necessary. "What do you think that demon is doing here? Perhaps if we catch it by surprise, it won't have the chance to attack us," a farmer told his peers, all of whom nodded in agreement.

InuYasha's ears twitched but he continued leading Shippo and Kagome through the village, fixing his gaze straight and keeping his arms stuffed in the sleeves of his haori. _An _it, _am I?_ InuYasha thought bitterly, frowning fiercely. Noticing his discomfort, Kagome jogged forward until she was by his side, her gaze flickering curiously at the villagers. "You OK, InuYasha?" she asked and InuYasha brushed off her concern with a snort. "Don't be stupid," he said softly, refusing to meet her sympathetic gaze.

Shrugging, Kagome stayed next to him nonetheless, which oddly gave InuYasha a slight sense of comfort. Neither of them felt a disturbance in the air until Kagome was suddenly pulled forward by an invisible force.

"_InuYasha_!" She shrieked and his heart froze from the fear that he heard in her tone.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha roared, leaping forward to grab a floating Kagome by her ankle.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, climbing on InuYasha's shoulder and tugging pathetically on her sock. Screaming frantically, the village people grabbed their children and raced off into the safety of their huts.

"Kagome," InuYasha grunted, grabbing on with both hands as whatever was trying to take her away from him tugged her upwards ruthlessly. "H-Hold on. Please don't give up on me!"

A swirling black void materialized overhead that resembled the void that, until recently, had been on Miroku's right hand. Already Kagome's head began to disappear into the void and InuYasha's throat tightened with panic. "NO! Kagome, _fight _this!" Nearly choking in his desperation, InuYasha clasped his arms around her middle, pressing his face against her back. "C'mon, Kagome," he groaned, pulling with everything he had. "I'm not going to let you go!"

With this declaration, he dug his heels into the dirt, and he ignored the red hot pain as his body began to skid across the rough ground, rubbing his heels raw. "DAMN IT! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" He cried out, leaning all his weight back and he slowly felt Kagome being pulled toward him and with a small _pop_, she fell backwards onto him, knocking him down with her. "Kagome," he fretted, pushing the wild strands of hair away from her face. His eyes scanned her pale face, searching for any injuries.

"Are you OK?" he demanded and Kagome nodded shakily. Without another word, InuYasha pulled her into his arms, ignoring the little "eep" of surprise that she let out. Cupping the back of her head, InuYasha closed his eyes as relief flooded through his blood, making him sane once again. After a second of shock, Kagome returned his embrace fervently, wrapping her hands around his waist desperately.

"Um, you guys," Shippo said nervously and pointed behind them.

Whipping around, InuYasha saw a young boy sprawled out on the dirt, his wheat-colored curls dancing in the wind and his blue eyes wide with fear and confusion. "Alright, you son-of-a-bitch," InuYasha said coldly, unsheathing his sword and pointing it menacingly at the boy's face. He bared his fangs in a ferocious growl as he glared at the man who tried to take Kagome away from him. "Who the hell are you?"

**A/N: I hoped you guys like it. Oh, gosh, I'm feeling a little nervous because I don't want to dissappoint any of you. Tell me what you think, you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Eros

**A/N: OK, guys, I'm so SO sorry that I wasn't able to update but I had to be called in a lot during the past two weeks of work because one girl quit and another had a car accident and was in the hospital. Don't worry, though, I have most of the weekend off so I should be able to update soon. Anyway, I'll do my acknowledgements next time because I'm about to go to work right now XP. But just know that they meant a lot to me. Hope you guys like! Tell me what you think and I'm always up for suggestions.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Enter Eros, the determined god**_

_He also knew that he would have to make a connection with Kagome first, let her know that he was the one for her. Just as he knew she was the one for him._

Once the sparkling water became an inky black at the touch of his hand, Eros knew he was in trouble. The dormant water suddenly began churning wildly, lapping at his robe and distorting the image of the village. Watching the image of the girl in the water disappear, Eros's heart pounded in his chest and he frantically plunged both of his hands in the water. "No," he whispered fervently. "Bring her back."

The god was still frantically searching the water when he suddenly felt unnatural warmth circling him in the water. Gasping, Eros stared in wonder as the water began to glow around him and he had barely a moment to gather his surroundings before he was pulled harshly under the surface. The water rushed past Eros with an unforgiving chill and he was sure that if he hadn't been immortal he would have died.

_Please_, Eros begged silently and closed his eyes while he plummeted toward the bottom of the lake. _Let the pain end…I can't take it anymore…_

And, as if his prayers were enough, it did. When he noticed that there hadn't been a bone-jarring collision, he opened his eyes cautiously and was awed to realize that he seemed to have fallen into the sky. Little starbursts of light floated around him, swirling around him as he drifted through a rich, unknown darkness. For the first time in his life, Eros was truly terrified. Here he was, alone, in some sort of empty place and he knew no way to return to the garden. Was this where he was to remain, floating endlessly with no companion? The old witch probably wanted to punish him for his actions.

Even now he could imagine her cackling maniacally. _If I ever get out of here…_

But his fears soon quieted when he realized that he wasn't alone. Just below him, a girl floated through the space, her black hair swirling around her face. Well, at least her top was floating. The rest of her disappeared through a hole beneath her. _Who is she_? Eros wondered and looked closer at her face. Surprise shot through Eros when he realized that it was the girl from the lake…The Girl Who Loves Eternally. Without conscious thought, Eros drifted towards her, his heart catching in his chest when he realized that her eyes were screwed shut in fear.

Opening her eyes, she looked at him in wonder and more than a little bit fright. Slowly, Eros extended his hand to her, trying to convey with his gaze that she didn't need to be afraid of him. For a moment, they both stayed suspended in the air, both looking at each other uncertainly.

_Please, _Eros thought, trying to reassure her with his smile and show her that he would never do anything harmful towards her. _Trust me_.

She looked at him through her curtain of hair and her cocoa eyes suddenly lost some of the fear as she reached her hand out to grasp his. Eros tried not to let out a whoop of joy. He didn't want her to think he was strange, after all. But that didn't stop a goofy grin from spreading across his face as he squeezed her fingers and began to pull her towards him.

_I don't care what I have to do_, Eros vowed as the girl looked up at him with wide eyes. _I'll find a way to get back to Mt. Olympus and she can stay with me. We can build a life together after she has been granted immortality and I could make her happy…I _know _I can._

Someone's angry shout shattered the intimate bubble the two had been in, causing the girl to look down. Whoever it was, his voice was gruff with desperation and anger. Slowly, the girl was being pulled downwards while screams were still drifting through the air. Frowning, Eros began to apply his own pressure, trying to tug the girl away from whoever was intruding. _Who is this trying to take her? _Eros thought angrily, tugging harder. _What does he want with her?_

The thought of someone dragging her down and possibly harming her didn't settle well with the panicked deity. Tightening his grip, Eros grabbed the girl by the forearms in an attempt to lift her out of the enemy's grasp. The girl's mouth was open in a silent gasp as Eros began to win the little battle that was going on, steadily bringing the girl closer to him. Soon that gruff voice sliced through the void again, and something about what he said seemed to wake up the girl before Eros. While her eyes had been dreamy and dazed before, they now hardened with resolve.

With a deft pull of her arm, the girl tried to free herself…

from _him_?

Eros stilled from the shock and hurt that assaulted him while he watched the girl try to wrench herself from him. With a slight frown, Eros looked her in the eye, letting his eyes communicate to her that he was trying to protect her. She ignored his gaze this time, turning her head away and continuing to struggle with all her might.

_What is she fighting me for? Is it that man-_

But Eros's thoughts were cut off when the man on the other side of the portal let a mighty roar of anger and that was the last thing that Eros was aware of before the girl was swiftly jerked downward, taking him with her.

Unable to hold on any longer, Eros felt his fingers release their clutch on her and for those few seconds that Eros was airborne, he thought of how he failed to keep her safe. Then he fell unceremoniously on his rear, giving a very ungodly squeak of pain. Rubbing his hand over the sore area, Eros looked up and the sight that greeted him kick-dropped his heart to his fine, strapped sandals.

The girl, the one that the Oracle told him would love him alone, was in the arms of the strange creature from the image in the lake.

His eyes clouded with fear and confusion, Eros bit his lip to keep from shouting when the being with white hair placed one large hand behind her head and closed his eyes contently. Must he hold her so…_tenderly_?

_Why would the Oracle bring me to her if she is already attached?_ Eros grieved, his hand clenching his tunic with a sorrow that consumed him. _Even when I'm trying to find love, Fate decides to smite me._

Through his distress, Eros watched as a strange red-headed child lifted his head from the ground and locked eyes with him. Eros stared at this child, questioning what kind of world he fell into that allowed children to have short, tanned tails and the feet of a fox. The bizarre child jerked up and said something to the embracing pair nervously in a dialect that Eros didn't understand.

Lifting his head, the boy with the strange ears looked at him and before Eros could take in another breath, the being was hovering over him menacingly, pointing a ridiculously large sword at his face, snarling in the same strange language as that child. Looking up, Eros was confused by the ominous grumbling coming from the young man.

_Is he actually _growling _at me? What kind of animal _is _he?_

Behind the growling brute, the girl peeked over at Eros and the god suddenly forgot all about his surroundings.

_I never got a good look at her before_, Eros thought dazedly as he craned his head to get a better look at the reason he was here. _She's perfect._

Actually, the girl was not perfect. Her hair spilled down her back in a disordered array while in Mt. Olympus the women usually had their hair pulled up in beautiful, carefully constructed braids. Her robe was extremely short while in his home, the women wore robes that fell gracefully to the ground. Her eyes were an ordinary brown instead of the extravagant eye colors the women have in the other realm but the warmth that gaze had caught his breath. And, best of all, she had an adorable smudge of dirt on her cheek while most of the goddesses he grew up with wouldn't be caught dead looking anything other than faultless.

_Now that I think about it,_ Eros mused as he stared at the girl stupidly. _I don't believe I've ever seen one of the women back home looking anything but perfectly coiffed within an inch of their lives._

And that was exactly where her appeal began.

Sitting up, Eros smiled up at the girl, ignoring the way the creature she was traveling with took a slight step back in surprise before snarling again. Looking down at him, the girl blinked slowly before moving around Strange Ears Boy, moving cautiously towards him. Eros held his breath as the girl crouched before him, her beautiful face only a small distance from his. Looking at him in what he could only interpret as concern, she spoke to him and it didn't matter that he couldn't understand a word she was saying. Her voice, sweetly innocent, reached his immortal ears and he was sure that the smile on his face was the biggest he had smiled in his life.

Her mouth slightly open, the girl's cheeks tinged with pink as she spoke again, this time breaking eye contact.

"What is your name?" Eros breathed and the young woman only shook her head slightly, fluttering her hands about to let him know that she didn't understand him.

With a puff of frustration, Eros did the only thing he could think of: he reached out and touched her cheek lightly, only using the tips of his fingers. At the contact, warmth spread through his body and the girl's eyes widened. Soon all the sounds faded around them and Eros smiled winsomely at the young mortal before him. Reaching out, Eros allowed his mind to touch hers.

Ever since Eros hit puberty, the mischievous god was able to make mortal women fall in love with him with just one glance. _You want me_, Eros commanded of her conscious. _No one else but me_. His spell seemed to be working until the girl shook her head slightly, pressing a hand to her forehead. When she broke the eye contact, Eros could feel her mind blocking him out with such force that Eros was physically pushed away a little, causing him to lean back.

"Huh, that was weird. My head feels funny all of a sudden," the girl murmured thoughtfully and Eros was too stunned to notice that he understood what she was saying.

_Impossible_, Eros thought as he looked at the bewildered girl. _By now any mortal woman would be swooning. How can this girl have the ability to deflect a god's spell? She's remarkable! _

The girl was wrenched suddenly away from him and he was faced with what seemed to be a red wall. Looking up, he saw Strange Ears Boy baring his fangs, his eyes flashing with red. "I don't know what game you are playing," he snarled, curling his hands into fists by his sides. "But you keep the hell away from her, ya hear?"

Blinking in confusion, Eros stared up at the boy, which seemed to infuriate him further.

_I can understand them now…why? It must be from that girl's touch, _the surprised deity thought and Eros's fascination with the girl grew.

"That's it," Strange Ears Boy shouted, unsheathing his sword once again. "You had your chance to explain yourself. Now prepare!"

"InuYasha, wait!" The girl shouted, causing both of the men to turn to her in confusion. "Don't hurt him!"

"W-what?" Strange Ears Boy (well, the girl called him InuYasha) squeaked, his lips hanging open while he stared at her as if his heart had been ripped out.

"I don't think he wants to hurt me," the girl said, her certainty warming something inside of Eros…

"Well, that don't mean I can't shove Tetsusaiga up his ass for trying to kidnap you."

…There went that tender moment.

"But he could've hurt me by now if that was his goal," Eros's future bride protested. "Besides, can't you see he's hurt?"

Confused, Eros looked down to where she was staring only to realize that his left wing was brutally bent. The odd thing was that Eros was not even aware of the injury and still did not feel pain from it.

"You should let InuYasha get rid of him," the Fox Child piped up, looking up at the girl with watery eyes. "What if he tries to take you away again?"

Petting the child's head affectionately, the girl turned her head in Eros's direction with a slightly puzzled frown.

"I don't know what he is, but he isn't a demon," the girl said thoughtfully and Strange Ears Boy crouched before Eros, sniffing at him.

"Yeah, he ain't no demon. But he sure is strange looking." The boy agreed and Eros had had enough.

"Of course I'm not a demon," the displeased god said, surprised to hear that he was speaking in their tongue. "I came from Mt. Olympus."

"Mt. Olympus?" the girl gasped, pushing the dog creature aside so she could kneel before him excitedly. "I heard about the stories in my history class! But I thought that your kind didn't really exist. Oh, this is too cool! I'm talking to a piece of _history_!"

Growling, the dog strategically placed himself between Eros and the girl, causing Eros to frown at this blatantly possessive gesture.

"What do you mean _his kind_?" The boy asked irritably, cracking his knuckles while staring at Eros threateningly.

"Well, I learned in class that Mt. Olympus is a place where Greek gods live and the ruler of them all is Zeus, who can turn people into spiders and make thunder and lightning," the girl explained and Eros sat up straighter, smiling at her beyond the boy.

"You know of my people! How wonderful you are!" Eros exclaimed happily, causing the girl to blush and the dog to pounce, gripping the front of his robes and pressing him to the ground.

"You stop talking about her as if you know her!" Strange Ears Boy shouted, huffing heavily.

"InuYasha," the girl said sternly and, to Eros's surprise, the boy loosened his grip before turning away in disgust.

The girl, cradling a now _very_ curious fox child, stood above them. "Don't be mad, InuYasha. Don't you get it? He must be a god."

Eros stared proudly at the girl who not only possessed beauty but intelligence as well.

_Ah, Zeus, you have truly blessed me to find this girl_, Eros mused while he heard the dog boy grumbling under his breath, his hand still cautiously on the sheath strapped to his side.

"What is your name?" Eros asked again, needing to know her name more than anything else in the world.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said, bowing slightly before patting the boy in her arms on his head. "This here is Shippo and our friend over there is InuYasha. Don't mind him; he's only acting like that because he thought that you were trying to steal the shards from me."

"Shards?" InuYasha blinked stupidly for a few seconds, and then scowled fiercely at the girl.

"Is that all you think I care about?" The strange dog-man shouted while Eros pondered the girl's name.

_Kagome…_

Eros let the word linger in his mind, as he stared up at her. _I like it._

Effectively ignoring her still-cursing friend, Kagome turned towards a bemused Eros and offered him a hand to help him up, sending him a mischievous grin that made her appear as impish as the little creatures who ran giggling in his garden at night.

"So, what is your name?" she asked and Eros grasped her hand as he stood up, suddenly feeling the pain of his broken wing.

"I'm Eros, the god of love," Eros said standing up and the close proximity to Kagome leaving him with a dry throat.

"Eros," Kagome repeated and Eros could only grin at her like a silly mortal. He like the way her cute accent caused her to pronounce the "r" in his name like a "d."

_Say it again, _he thought fuzzily but InuYasha stepped between them again with a ferocious growl.

"Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doing? You don't even _know _this bastard." Her companion admonished and Eros glared at his back.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help the poor guy! He's obviously lost. We should take him to Kaede and maybe she'll know what to do."

"Don't be stupid, wench. The dolt tries to kidnap you and you wanna _help _him? You're such an idiot sometimes."

"Well, _excuse _me for being a nice person!" Kagome shouted, taking a step towards the fuming dog boy.

"Oh, and I'm not?!" The boy's voice was rising dangerously

"What does it matter to you whether I want to help him or not? It's not like it's any of your business!"

"_Because I can't stand the way he's looking at you_!"

After the boy shouted this, the pair stilled and the child in Kagome's arms blinked at them both.

_He doesn't like the way I'm looking at her? _Eros thought despairingly. _Is he in _love _with her?_

The thought caused Eros to feel ill. Staring at the two he could see his happiness slipping away.

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly and the awe in her eyes cut Eros to the quick.

"Never mind," InuYasha grumbled, turning away from her with burning cheeks before glaring at Eros with a barely reigned temper. "And you, what the hell is your purpose for being here?"

At this, Eros glanced at Kagome, who was still staring at InuYasha. A confession of his desire to take Kagome back to Mt. Olympus with him hovered on the edge of his tongue but he held the fervent declaration in check. Firstly, he knew that just blurting out a marriage proposal to a girl was not the least bit romantic. And, as a being that created and destroyed love, Eros knew about romance. At least, he _thinks_ he does.

He also knew that he would have to make a connection with Kagome first, let her know that he was the one for her. Just as he knew she was the one for him.

So he would keep that to himself.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here," Eros stated with a feigned air of innocence. "I was pulled into a void and, upon seeing Kagome, tried to help her but ended up in this world when you brought her back. All I want is to return home." The statement was the true, at least partly of the true.

InuYasha twisted his lips in a silent snarl and seemed to be getting ready to say something when Kagome spoke up. "See, I knew I could trust him! Before you rescued me, Eros really did try to help. I didn't really understand him or anything but it was something about his eyes…that made me trust him…" Kagome trailed off and blushed prettily, pressing her forefingers together nervously.

Eros felt a swell of flattery. He knew that his cobalt eyes were always sighed over by women, immortal or not. Why, Erato, one of the great muses, composed a ninety-line sonnet on his eyes alone.

_Now that I think about it, _Eros pondered with a slight frown. _Erato does seem a little unbalanced_.

But flickering said blue eyes in Kagome's direction, he wouldn't mind if she suddenly spouted out a _thousand_-lined poem on him.

"Well, he ain't coming with us," InuYasha said gruffly, and Eros glared at him, wondering just how much of a problem this creature would be with his plan to take Kagome home with him.

_If I find my way home, that is…_

"C'mon, InuYasha," Kagome pleaded and looked around her nervously. Somehow, while the trio had been speaking, villagers came out of their strange huts, carrying with them burning torches. And they didn't look too happy.

"OK, how about this? We camp out tonight before heading back to Kaede's and if we can somehow find a way to get Eros home then everyone is happy: Eros will be able to return to where he belongs and we can continue on as if this whole thing never happened."

It was ridiculous for Eros to feel hurt by Kagome's words, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was just an inconvenience to her. _Besides, _Eros thought determinedly. _I'm not leaving here without her._

InuYasha shook his head violently. "I don't trust him," he growled and Eros was tempted to strike this arrogant creature down.

"Me neither," the child that Kagome held shouted out, baring his baby fangs at Eros in a growl that seemed to try to emulate InuYasha's and failed miserably.

"Well, then trust _me_," Kagome said, placing a hand on InuYasha's sleeve. Oddly enough, the dog boy seemed flustered by her touch, looking at her hand anxiously. "The last times I wanted us to help people it turned out fine. Miroku and Sango always helped us greatly in battle and remember that my wish to help you allowed you to stay with us, Shippo. What would have happened to you if we didn't want to help _you_?"

Shippo seemed humble for a moment, gazing up at the generous girl before snuggling into her arms. "OK, I guess if it's fine with you, then I can be alright with him," the little kit acquiesced. Smiling, Kagome turned her head to InuYasha, who huffed and turned his back to the group.

After a moment of silence, InuYasha glanced over his shoulder. "And if we get him to go home, we can continue looking for the shards?" InuYasha asked and Eros scowled.

After Kagome voiced her agreement, InuYasha sighed and nodded, causing Kagome to cry out in delight. "Al_right_, a brand new mission! I was getting a little bored with just shard hunting, anyway." Kagome may not have noticed InuYasha's shoulders stiffen at her words, but Eros did.

_Interesting…_

Bright with enthusiasm, Kagome led them out of the village where its inhabitants looked about ready for a mob scene. As she walked ahead, her dark hair bounced attractively and the hem of her strange robe swayed with each enthusiastic step.

_Zeus_, Eros thought with a slight smile, _I never knew that mortal women had such exquisite legs._

When they reached a clearing, Kagome promptly began to get ready to sleep, rolling out a strange material over the ground while Shippo ran about getting wood for a fire.

Which left Eros and InuYasha; facing each other and glaring for all that they were worth.

"Once we fix this problem, I don't want you to ever return to my pack. And if you even _think _about touching Kagome, I'll kill you." Once InuYasha uttered these words with enough malice to poison the air around them, the canine turned and walked towards Kagome, demanding that she make him something to eat.

_Hmm, he thinks I'm a threat_, Eros thought as he watched Kagome place water in a strange contraption to boil. _That must mean I'm doing something right._

A shimmering in the air between Kagome and InuYasha halted his thoughts, though. Soon it flickered, disappearing only to return and its presence caused Eros to feel dread. For, even as a god, Eros was not able to physically _see_ the bond between two mortals unless they were connected within the depths of their souls.

Concentrating on the illustrious sliver cord that extended from Kagome's chest to InuYasha's, Eros was astounded to realize that their connection was the brightest that he has seen in all of his existence.

_What could possibly bond these two so completely?_ Eros questioned, even as his very heart shattered at the sight of their connection. _That doesn't matter. Whatever it is has caused me to have no chance with her. _The two argued while Kagome handed InuYasha a steaming cup, completely unaware of the strand linking them together that was destroying Eros.

But Eros gasped softly as other colors developed over the silver cord, their shimmering brightness catching the despairing god's attention. Through the pure silver color that represented devotion and trust, other colors swirled within its beauty: the dull blue of miscommunication, the harsh, shiny red of self-doubt, and the vivid green of jealousy danced between the two, giving the god a slight bit of hope.

Since these conflicting emotions existed the pair's relationship, that must mean that they weren't official or anything like that. This meant that Eros still had a fighting chance.

"Here, are you hungry?" Kagome asked, extending her hand which held a steaming cup of foreign food before him, efficiently startling Eros thoroughly.

"Huh?" Eros stuttered and wanted to strike himself for his stupidity. Here was Kagome, the one that he went through all this trouble for, and he couldn't even speak with her. "Oh, well I don't necessarily need mortal food."

Kagome's face fell as she stated, "Oh, of course. How stupid of me to forget. You look so _human _that I forgot who you were. Well, besides your wings you look normal. How are you feeling, by the way? Are you in any pain? I've never dealt with wings before so I have no idea what I should do to help you-"

As she babbled on nervously, Eros's heart warmed and he reached forward and took the food from her, purposely allowing his fingers to brush against hers. He may not _need_ the nourishment of mortals, but he wouldn't die from it, either. "I'd be happy to eat your cooking." Eros interrupted and Kagome paused for breath before bestowing upon him a smile that was as dazzling as it was beautiful.

_Yes_, Eros thought as she handed him strange sticks and began to show him how to use them. _I could definitely love this girl._

After Eros was done with his meal ("noodles" as Kagome had called them-delicious!), Eros looked up at Kagome, hoping to get a chance to speak with her some more.

"Enough fooling around, you guys!" InuYasha barked and Kagome scowled at him, sticking out her tongue petulantly to Eros's amusement, before bidding him goodnight and sliding into her strange cocoon next to an already snoozing Shippo. Strangely, InuYasha waited until Kagome was asleep before settling next to her, his sword cushioned in his folded arms and resting against his shoulder. After sending Eros a glare that would strike a lesser man dead, he closed his eyes.

Eros was not fooled by the boy, though. If Eros took _one _step in Kagome's direction, he was positive that the possessive dog would slash him to ribbons. Eros could not find fault with that, though. Had he been with Kagome, he would be just as overprotective, if not more so. Because the girl – in the few hours that he knew her – already showed that she was no mere mortal maiden.

And…maybe that was why the Oracle believed that she was destined for him.

Eros frowned as he gazed upon her sleeping face, remembering how Kagome had been able to easily deflect his spell. Of course, _no _mortal, no matter how powerful, were able to resist his arrows that sway the motion of the human heart. Whether it was his golden arrows that awoken love, or his leaden arrows which led to indifference, he would have been able to make Kagome love him. Of course, Eros wasn't exactly expecting this predicament, thus his arrows were perched on his bed in his chamber in Mount Olympus.

The thought didn't cause him to despair. In fact, Eros had a slight smile gracing his lips as he closed his eyes. _I will have to woo the woman with my own abilities, not as a god, but as a man. This should be interesting, to say the least._

**That's it for now but I'll see you guys soon! Love, peace, and chicken grease!**


	4. Chapter 4: Boy Troubles

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been awhile, sorry about that! And, I realized I did a big fanfiction no-no...I didn't yet give credit to the makers of InuYasha and I'm sorry for that so here it is: I, romance-junkie2006, do not own the adorable characters of InuYasha (sad face), nor, when I think about it, do I own the mischievous Eros (sadder face). I'm just borrowing them for a bit for my own little fun, lol. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Boy Troubles**_

_Ignoring his question, Kagome simply continued smiling at him while warmth spread throughout her heart. It was moments like these – when it was just her and InuYasha – that she held in her most precious memories._

As a teenage girl who was able to time travel and try to save Feudal Japan with just a quiver of arrows and an old bow, Kagome really should have been used to strange things happening to her. She was constantly kidnapped by demons intent on having the shards around her neck and had to be rescued by InuYasha more times than she could count. But meeting Eros definitely took the trophy in the Weird-Events-in-Kagome-Higurashi's-Life Contest.

Standing outside of Kaede's hut, leaning against the rough wood and kicking at a loose pebble with her loafer, Kagome could hardly believe that she was just here yesterday, greeting Kaede before heading off with InuYasha and Shippo to find another jewel shard. Kagome honestly couldn't remember what was going through her mind while she was being pulled into the vortex. All she could remember was Eros. When she had first seen him in the empty darkness, he had looked exactly like the Christian angels that were painted lovingly in the Catholic churches in her era.

Shaking her head, the confused schoolgirl searched around the surrounding houses for a familiar flash of red and silver. But, just as she had anticipated, InuYasha was nowhere to be found. _Jerk_, Kagome sighed, _ever since Eros joined us he hasn't even _looked _at me._

Beside her, Shippo shifted restlessly before turning to her. "Why do we have to wait outside?" he asked with the exasperation of a bored child.

"Kaede has to take care of Eros's broken wing," Kagome explained, bending down so she was eyelevel with the frowning kitsune. "And she has to hear about where he's from so we can help him go home."

Turning his head away, pointy little nose in the air, Shippo huffed, "Well, I don't like him. He's weird-looking and stares at you _way_ too much. I don't think InuYasha likes him much, either."

Placing a hand in front of her mouth, Kagome tried to hide her grin. _Guess Shippo is getting the possessive streak from a certain annoying hanyou that I know,_ Kagome thought affectionately. Deciding to give the poor boy a break, Kagome reached into her bag and handed Shippo a chocolate bar. To which she received a rather feminine squeal that nearly caused her eardrums to bleed.

_Good thing Shippo's a demon_, Kagome thought while watching Shippo scarf down the sweet, unaware of the chocolate smudges he was leaving behind on his cheeks. _Otherwise he'd be the size of a house by now._

Shippo was nearly done with his treat when Kaede hobbled out of the hut, shielding her eye from the harsh sun. Although aged, the priestess Kaede definitely had a strong presence in her miko robes and the patch over her eye. Looking back now, Kagome felt bad about the pirate jokes that were running through her head when she first met Kaede.

"Kaede, you're finally finished!" Shippo exclaimed happily, running over to embrace her and Kaede grimaced as his sullied hands left chocolate smears on her pristine clothes.

Standing up straighter, Kagome tried to hide her anticipation. It had been awhile since something this exciting happened. "So," Kagome ventured as a silence stretched between the trio. "Do you know how to help him?"

"I think it best if ye get InuYasha first," Kaede said gravely and Kagome's heart sank. _That can't be good._

"I'll get him!" Shippo offered excitedly and rushed off toward the forest, leaving Kaede and Kagome grinning from his antics.

Turning to her sort-of-mentor, Kagome asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since Kaede had sent her away earlier. "Do you think he'll…um…be OK?" Kaede smiled at her warmly.

"Aye, child, the one you brought to me will be fine. Why don't you see for yourself?" Kaede offered, pulling aside the mat that served as her door.

Stepping into the small house, Kagome was greeted by sights that she had become familiar with over the past two years that she had been traveling with InuYasha and their friends in Feudal Japan. In the corner were the clay pots holding medicinal herbs that Kaede taught her about. Propped against the wall was a bow that was crafted with sturdy, laminated wood and next to it, as if giving it company, was a quiver of arrows. In the middle of the room was a square carved into the ground that allowed Kaede light a fire for warmth and cooking.

But the half-naked boy – no _god_ – that was lounging near that square was _quite_ unfamiliar.

"Gahh," Kagome gasped, producing possibly the least sexy noise in the history of womanhood when she beheld his nakedness.

His back towards her, Kagome was given a view of his broad shoulders that tapered into his waist. His white robe was pooled around his lap and his strong legs were stretched before him. He seemed in deep thought, one of his arms propping him up while the other ran through his golden curls. Long, avian wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and were folded across his back. Seeing the splint made of large sticks that Kaede must have made to encase the demented left wing reminded Kagome that the man before her was injured and she made her way towards him.

Hearing her footsteps, Eros whipped around and smiled when he saw that it was only Kagome, which flustered the miko-in-training even more. "H-hi," Kagome said uncertainly, squatting down to sit across from him. "Are you feeling better?"

Deciding to sit across from him was _definitely _a huge mistake; Kagome averted her eyes from his sculpted chest and cleared her throat.

"I'm feeling much better," Eros's deep voice reached her and she braved a glance in his direction. Only to have her gaze trapped with his and have a heavy silence stretch between them. The sunlight from the window filtered in the room, catching the gold of his hair and making it shimmer. Eros was definitely not an ugly man. His gaze which crackled with intelligence was so blue that they seemed surreal and his chin had a slight cleft that gave his face an edge that didn't make him appear _too _boyish.

Too late Kagome realized that she had been staring at him quite rudely. "I'm sorry," she blurted out, wanting desperately to break the silence. Once she spoke, though, she wanted to slam her palm on her forehead for her stupidity.

One fair eyebrow hitched and Eros's lips tilted upward as he regarded her as if she was the most fascinating creature he has ever seen. "Sorry? What have you done that condones such an apology?"

"Well, you know, getting you trapped here and all that. I mean, if you weren't trying to help me out, then you wouldn't have been dragged here with me and would have been safe at home. You probably hate it here." Kagome continued in a rush, her cheeks reddening as she realized that she was jabbering.

_Mouth, this is Brain speaking here: Please, stop. I'm begging you._

But Eros didn't seem to mind. In fact, he laughed richly before grasping the fine material of his robe and – thank the _gods_ – began dressing himself while grinning widely. "I don't mind that much," Eros confessed. "In fact, I am finding that I enjoy being here."

The statement seemed innocent enough, but Eros began looking at her with a glint in his eye and if Kagome didn't know any better she could have sworn that he was _flirting _with her! For a second, Kagome wondered if a young, healthy girl of seventeen was able to die of a heart attack. But she soon calmed down once she was able to actually think and realize that she was speaking about a _god_, here. Not only was he a god, but he was a god of _love _and _lust_, no less. He was probably flocked by women infinitely more beautiful than Kagome.

And Kagome was just fine with that because she already had enough boy trouble with a certain no-good, pig-headed, insensitive hanyou. Kagome was still silently fuming when said hanyou charged into the hut in a blur of colorful motion, followed by an excited Shippo and a panting Kaede. "What be the rush, InuYasha?" The elder miko demanded. "Get him, InuYasha!" Shippo cheered. The visibly irritated half-demon ignored both of them.

His raging golden gaze flickered around the room before settling on the schoolgirl and deity. Without uttering a sound, InuYasha promptly sat between the two of them, much to the annoyance of Kagome. "InuYasha," she complained, pushing at his shoulder angrily.

"I ain't moving so you can quit trying," he said stiffly, his golden eyes fixed ahead.

The urge to grab onto the stray, silver locks that were within her reach and yank his face in her direction and to demand that he tell her what was bugging him _now _was great. But somehow she was able to resist and folded her arms across her chest in anger. All day while they were traveling towards Kaede's village, InuYasha would stubbornly stand between Kagome and Eros, making it impossible to ask all the questions that she wanted to. Kagome would've "sat" him into the Earth's core if she didn't secretly think his possessiveness was cute.

"Jerk," she murmured, and the only indication that he heard was the flickering of his furry dog ears.

"Sorry about that, Lady Kaede," Kagome said sincerely, giving a pointed glare at InuYasha, who was _still _not looking at her.

But instead of looking angry at having to wait for everyone to settle down, Kaede appeared to be holding back laughter. She carefully sat down, taking care not to hurt her aged body, and Kagome was suddenly reminded for the first time of Kaede's age. Looking up, Kaede regarded the strange assembly in front of her before asking, "Shall I begin?" When everyone nodded their consent, Kaede took a deep breath.

"I've listened to what Eros has to say and have pondered on the situation a great deal," she began, and Kagome could tell that whatever Kaede had deduced was not good. "And I have found that I am surprised that the gods of the foreign lands even exist. As a child, I have heard many fables about gods like these from my elder sister."

At the mention of Kikyo, Kagome turned and saw InuYasha's face transform before her eyes: his eyes lost a little bit of their anger and his ears swiveled at the mention of her. _I bet if Kikyo was the one who wanted to help Eros, she would be considered _noble _and _kind_, not idiotic_, Kagome thought bitterly and soon regretted her unkind thoughts before turning her attention back to Kaede, who was wringing her hands together while gazing off into the distance.

"After hearing Eros's story, one fable in particular came to mind. It was a fable of the Earth's very creation. Eons ago, hundreds upon hundreds of gods reigned together, living in their realm with relative peace and tranquility. But soon the beings became restless, realizing that, though they were powerful, there was nothing that benefited from their powers, nothing to challenge them. So the gods decided to create a world in which its creatures would need their guidance and strength. Lending their own personal strengths, they were able to create the world we know today, with its oceans, mountains, and beasts.

"Soon the gods were faced with another problem, though. They each wanted to rule over the territory they deemed best. Sometimes, over a hundred wanted the same land. Without a resolution in sight, the gods began to partake in bloody wars that continued endlessly. But soon, a wise goddess decided that a group of gods should reign over a specific territory in order to keep balance. Using her powers, she was able to cast all the gods in different directions and each god would land on a star. The lands upon which that star lent its light were the lands that the god would rule.

"But the gods had to all agree that they would not meddle with the other gods' territory and, should those rules be disobeyed, the consequences would most likely result in another devastating war."

InuYasha growled before shouting, "Yeah, nice story, but that has absolutely nothing to do getting this bastard home! Can you get him home or not, old hag?"

"I cannot."

"Then what was the point of that stupid story?!"

"InuYasha," Kagome murmured as something clicked in her mind and InuYasha paused in his ranting to glance at her. Reaching out, she grasped the sleeve of his haori desperately. "Don't you get it? According to this story, Eros shouldn't be here. All of his comrades already rule over another land and his presence here can cause trouble."

Kagome was about to ask about the Christian God, who didn't seem to rule over any certain land, then remembered the story of the enslaved Jews who were being tormented in Egypt. Rather than go and free His people, God sent a prophet in his stead to act as a channel of his power to give the Jews freedom. _Oh, _Kagome thought wondrously. _I never thought of it like that before._

"Is this true, Lady Kaede?" Eros asked quietly, his cobalt eyes stormy with worry.

"Aye," Kaede replied. "I know not of how to get ye home but I know that ye must do so immediately lest the gods catch wind of this mistake."

"Then, what can we do?" Shippo asked.

"I have heard of a man residing in the mountains due east that should be able to provide you with more information. He is a scholar in foreign studies and is quite intelligent, from what I've heard."

"Damn it!" InuYasha interrupted, slamming his fist into the wood of Kaede's floor and silencing everyone. "What good are you, anyway?" He yelled, directing his hurtful comment towards Kaede. "You can't even help us get this sack of crap outta my face! And you!" Kagome was shocked to see him point a clawed finger at her while huffing angrily. "_You _need to stop fucking flirting everywhere we go! It's _disgusting_!"

_Flirting? Has he gone nuts?_

"And you!" This was aimed towards a grinning Eros. "Don't think I don't see what stupid game you're playing! I'm going to get you outta here and away from her if it's the last thing I do!"

And with that declaration, he grasped Kagome's hand in a tight grip and yanked her up from the ground, causing Shippo to yip out in pain as he fell on the floor. Dragging a sputtering Kagome behind him, InuYasha stomped out of the hut, cursing colorfully under his breath. "InuYasha!" Kagome cried out angrily. And before she could "sit" him, he hoisted her into his arms and began sprinting blindly into the forest, causing the world to fly by Kagome in a kaleidoscope of colors. _He's in _so _much trouble once he puts me down, _Kagome thought, fisting his haori with one hand while pressing her face against his chest. _But there's nothing wrong with enjoying the ride while I can._

0000oooo()()()()()oooo0000

Wandering around the palace in Mount Olympus, Aphrodite once again found herself at her son's bedchamber. Hovering near the door, the goddess glanced in only to see that it was as before: her son had not returned home. Usually, Aphrodite would not be worried over so short an absence but she couldn't remove the image of her son's haunted expression during his birthday celebration.

Unable to help herself, she entered her son's room, glancing at the wide bed that was stuffed with feathers in order to give him the utmost comfort. Propped on his bed were his prized weapons and she allowed her delicate fingers to trace the outline of his golden arrow, careful not to prick her finger on the tip.

"Son," the beauty whispered to herself. "Where have you gone?"

After summoning the strength to leave, she wandered the halls, smiling slightly at whoever passed by, but her heart knew no happiness. In the dismal state of her existence, being tied down to a man so homely that the young offspring would run scared in the opposite direction, her beautiful son was her only consolation. And she could tell, as a mother, that Eros has not been happy lately. For an indefinable amount of time, his smiles would become less and less frequent, his bouts of laughter further and further in between.

When he returned, Aphrodite would do her best to lift his spirits. Wandering with her in the mortal realm and dealing with the love lives of mortals always seemed to entertain Eros, causing his mischievous side to come out while he struck sworn enemies with an arrow that made them love with everything they had and an arrow that made a solid couple unravel at the seams.

Still deep in her thoughts, she finally reached her destination, the large door looming before her. Pressing a hand against the door, Aphrodite was about to open the door to ask Zeus to look for Eros when a wrinkled hand grasped her wrist. Gasping, Aphrodite spun around only to see a shrunken woman in a tattered, black cloak that concealed her entire form besides her twisted, spotted hands. One grasped the cane that the woman used for walking, shaking slightly, while the other stayed firmly around her wrist, preventing her from trying to enter.

"Oracle," Aphrodite gasped and then spoke with strength. "Unhand me this instant."

The Oracle heeded the goddess's request, stepping back after releasing Aphrodite from her hard grip. "There would be no need to tell Zeus about Eros," the Oracle said, her voice raspy.

Aphrodite placed her hands on her perfect hips, staring down at the elderly woman with her perfect gaze. "And why shouldn't I?" The goddess questioned and the two women stared at each other intently: the Oracle upon perfection and Aphrodite upon the harsh affects of age.

When the old woman didn't answer, Aphrodite resumed her previous position, pressing her palm against the door in order to open it.

"He is finding his happiness."

The statement made Aphrodite pause, her arm still poised in the air. Suddenly exhausted, Aphrodite pressed her head against the thick, mahogany door, her fair hair spilling around her to hide her face. "I knew it," she whispered to herself. "He wasn't even happy in his own home."

Lifting her head, the distraught goddess looked towards the cloaked crone with a watery smile. "Fine, I will tell no one of this. Only if you tell me where exactly my son is and if you swear to me that he will return."

A chuckle came from the woman and Aphrodite frowned. "Worry not, Aphrodite. I am not able to tell you where Eros is at the moment but only know that it will lead him to his happiness and that he will return to you."

"Swear it," Aphrodite demanded haughtily.

"I swear it."

Satisfied, Aphrodite spun around and walked away quickly, knowing that her husband must be looking for her.

The Oracle watched as Aphrodite fled down the hall, her pale hair and her elaborate, silk robe floating around her gracefully. _Beauty is wasted on the brainless_; she thought bitterly and wandered off, in a search of her own.

0000oooo()()()()oooo0000

"Well…?" Kagome prompted but was only met by growling. "You brought me here, you know. The least you can do is start the conversation. It's basic etiquette."

That statement was responded with even _more_ growling.

_This is getting really tiresome_, Kagome thought wearily, swinging her legs while trying to keep balance on the branch they were currently sitting on.

After his little marathon, InuYasha settled on leaping into a tree in the middle of the forest and settling on one of its branches. After he placed her down, he had not uttered a word and, quite frankly, Kagome was getting rather annoyed. But looking out towards the forest, her mood improved a good deal.

It was actually a beautiful day. Sunlight peeked through the leaves of the tree and the sky above them streaked with every shade of pink possible for the most beautiful sunset that Kagome ever witnessed. The birds a few branches above looked down at the teen girl and half-demon curiously before taking off, their red feathers gleaming. "Did you see that, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, tugging on his hand and pointing at the retreating flock. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Keh, they're just birds," he responded gruffly and Kagome didn't notice that he wasn't paying attention to the birds but rather her hand holding his.

"You're so oblivious sometimes," Kagome said, turning towards him with a smile.

"Am not," he responded childishly, then peered at her blankly. "What is 'ofivious'?"

Ignoring his question, Kagome simply continued smiling at him while warmth spread throughout her heart. It was moments like these – when it was just her and InuYasha – that she held in her most precious memories. During these times, InuYasha wouldn't have such a guarded look in his eyes and sometimes, mostly after she had been hurt, he would look at her in a way that made her feel as if he may possibly have deeper feelings for her than friendship. Sometimes, at these moments, Kagome would pretend that InuYasha loved her as much as she loved him.

_Love…_

It was funny to realize that when she was young, and she would be giggling with her friends over who they would fall in love in the future during sleepovers, Kagome would always tell them that she would love the perfect gentleman. Her soul mate would be a guy who would always bring her flowers, was really sensitive, and would always hold the door open for her. _That _type of guy would be given her heart, she had been certain.

Until she had been pulled into the shrine's well by a disturbing, half-naked centipede demon and came face-to-face with a half-demon who kept bothering her until she believed she was going to go insane. But, with the thought of losing him to Kikyo, she realized that she loved him so completely she didn't know which way was up. InuYasha may not have been the perfect gentleman that she had always envisioned, but he was there when she needed him and tried his best to keep her safe.

Looking at him now, Kagome could see that a lot has changed within InuYasha. He wasn't as distant as he was when she first met him. Well, since the day she met him he tried to _kill_ her, anything would be an improvement, really. But lately, ever since Naraku had been defeated, Kagome would catch InuYasha staring at her, his expression somber, and she instinctively knew that he had something important he wanted to say. And it was these moments that Kagome's heart would flutter and she would be truly terrified.

Because she was afraid that it would be time for The Talk. The Post-Naraku, "Now-that-my-mission-is-done-I'm-going-to-hell-with-Kikyo" Talk. The talk in which InuYasha would tell her that he was leaving her forever. But, for some reason, the moment would pass and InuYasha's face would return to its normal, indifferent expression and Kagome would be able to relax, knowing that she wouldn't have to worry until he looked at her that way again.

Realizing that the silence between the two of them had stretched on long enough, Kagome decided to speak up.

"You know, you don't have to be jealous," Kagome stated, glancing at InuYasha from the corner of her eyes.

Whipping his head around, InuYasha glared fiercely at her. "Who said I was jealous?" He snarled and Kagome sighed.

_Denial, thy name is InuYasha._

"Well, stop acting so crazy because people might get the wrong idea. What's been up with you, anyway?"

InuYasha huffed, stuffing his hands in the sleeve of his haori and staring off into the distance.

"Well, maybe if you weren't stupid enough to invite that moron to stay with us, I wouldn't have to waste my time trying to protect you."

"Protect me from _what_?And no one _asked _you to, thank you very much," Kagome retorted heatedly. InuYasha simply stared at her, refusing to give an explanation and Kagome suddenly had enough. "Fine, you know what? If all you want to do is sit here and sulk, then I think I'd better go."

Swinging her legs over the edge, Kagome tried to support her weight with her arms while her feet dangled in the air, waving around and trying to reach the branch below her. Before she could lower herself, a large hand grasped her forearm and pulled her upward.

"Idiot," InuYasha snarled, his face uncomfortably close to hers. "What are you trying to do? Break your neck?"

"Well, maybe it would be better than practically ripping my hair out trying to understand a _very_ impossible half-demon!"

"_I'm_ the impossible one?"

"_Yes_, you are! You know what, put me down, I'm going back to Kaede's."

InuYasha pushed his face closer to hers, his tawny eyes blazing with anger, "No."

"If you don't let me down, I'm going to climb down myself. And if I break my neck falling off this tree, trust me, mister; you will be the first one I haunt!"

Suddenly Kagome found herself in InuYasha's arms as he leapt gracefully to the ground, dropping her rather inconsiderately after he was safely on the ground. Kagome, not having enough time to get her balance, fell on her bottom and InuYasha's flickered with an emotion that looked suspiciously like regret before he turned his back on her, his arms crossed haughtily. "Go ahead and run to your lover boy," he spat, glancing at her over his shoulder. "See if I care!"

Leaping up, Kagome saw a flash of red, she was so angry. "InuYasha, SIT!" She screamed and, as always, InuYasha was dragged to the ground with a strangled shout. No matter how strong the half-demon was, he was not able to overcome the subjugation spell on the rosary he was forced to wear and the anger behind Kagome's words making the spell that much more powerful. Panting from her shouting, Kagome glared at the fallen hanyou until he began moving again.

"SIT!" She cried out again and InuYasha sank deeper into the ground. "I'm going on a walk to clear my mind and if you _dare _follow me, I'll 'sit' you until you can't walk for a week!"

Spinning on her heel, Kagome walked deeper into the forest, huffing angrily. _The _nerve _of that guy, _Kagome thought, charging through the woods wildly,_ always accusing me of betraying him when _he's _the one…_ Instead of finishing her thought, Kagome stopped walking, let out a cry of frustration, and kicked the nearest tree with all her might. Her act caused a pain to shoot up her leg and Kagome limped to a fallen tree trunk, settling down and nursing her foot.

"Idiot," she murmured to herself. "I shouldn't let that jerk get the better of me. When I get back to the village, I'm going to be cool, calm, and collected. That should show him that his words mean _nothing_ to me."

After the throbbing in her foot stopped, Kagome stood up, noticing that dusk had already settled and the sun was no longer visible in the horizon. _Well, I guess it's time to go back_, Kagome sighed, heading in the direction of Kaede's village. As she walked through the forest, the sound of the night creatures awakening reached Kagome's ears and she became uneasy. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on InuYasha…_

Off in the distance, twigs on the floor snapped as someone approached her. Jumping, Kagome tried to calm her thumping heart. _Relax, Kagome,_ she chided herself, _it's just a villager, that's all. _Still, she picked up her pace, walking quickly through the stretch of trees in order to get to the village sooner. Suddenly, someone leapt into her path, causing her to slam into a hard chest and stumble backwards.

Looking up, she gasped when she gazed upon a man who was definitely _not _a villager and didn't look real friendly.

His untamed, midnight hair stood on end and he wore the armor of a soldier. Still, Kagome felt nervous with the way his gaze seemed to travel up and down her body, as if trying to devour her whole.

"Hey, guys," he called out, his voice as gruff as his appearance. "Look what I've found here!"

Suddenly a group of soldiers emerged from the shadows, surrounding her. Trembling, Kagome looked around her frantically, searching for an escape and finding none.

A short, pudgy warrior stepped forward and passed his hands through Kagome's hair, leering at her in a manner that made her feel as if she was about to vomit. "She looks like a tasty little morsel," he commented, his grin revealing a row of rotten teeth. "Perhaps she is a gift from the nearby village for the warriors who work so hard under the emperor, hm?"

Off in the distance, a disembodied voice called out behind her, "It's been a long time since I have known a woman's touch."

"Now, now, men," the man who had first appeared before Kagome spoke up, quieting the men. "You know that your leader should have the first go."

When he reached for her, Kagome slapped away his hand, her face contorted with anger. "Hey, I don't know what kind of soldiers you are, but I'm not any gift for you! Now, if you guys don't get out of here, my friend's going to get here and, believe me, he's not the merciful type."

After Kagome spoke, the men stayed silent for a moment before bursting out into loud bouts of laughter.

"Ah, you are an entertaining one," the leader gasped, leaning on his colleague and wiping a tear from his eyes.

_Arrows_, Kagome thought desperately. _Where are my _arrows

After the laughter subsided, the leader of the ruffians straightened, his face stern and serious. "Alright, enough playing around, little lady," he said and when he reached out for her, Kagome panicked, shoving him aside with a strength she never knew she possessed and charging into the darkness. _I have to get to InuYasha, _was the only thought that ran through her mind as she pumped her long legs, propelling herself through the night to safety, to InuYasha.

"InuYasha," Kagome panted, her lungs burning from her exertion. "I'm..so..sorry…"

Before she could say anymore, Kagome was tackled to the floor, her head smacking painfully with the ground beneath her. Groaning, she looked up through the haze of pain at the man looming above her, his face stained with anger. "Don't try anything like that again, wench!" He yelled, pulling a hank of her hair to bring her face level with his.

"InuYasha…" she whispered and the man above her chuckled.

"Is this the man you spoke of before? The man who is supposed to save you?"

Kagome couldn't respond, she could only stare up groggily as black began to creep into the edges of her vision.

"Well, he must not be doing that great a job," the soldier taunted, tracing a dirty finger across her cheekbone. "He left you here all by yourself. Don't worry, though, we'll keep you company…"

Kagome groaned as the man leered above her, sighing out InuYasha's name once more before the world became black.

**A/N: I would like to take this time to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You guys keep me going, seriously! So many, many thanks to: Alexian, Amathys, The Spiked Dragon, madmiko, Stephanie, MyInuYashaObssession, Blossom of the Spirit, Green Onion Ramen (YUM!), Bethany, Nitchu Mikata (you were my FIRST reviewer-yay!), TheMysteriousAuthoress, NightStar28, animefan135, and Ai Megami Murasaki. You guys earn a gold star! See you guys soon, and the next chapter is chock-full of FLUFF:D **


End file.
